Prior firearms have been, as a whole, adequate for their purposes. However, the advent of improved technologies in other fields, combined with the demands of current military tactics, both offensive and defensive, have created a need for a firearm that improves upon the current designs in the art. Practically speaking, the need has arisen for a lighter and more efficient weapon; one that is easily maintained, simple to operate and assemble, and easily enhanced as need requires.
Of particular need is a quick change barrel system. Quickly changeable barrel systems are well known in the field of crew-served weapons such as machine-guns. These weapons are primarily belt-fed, fully-automatic, operate with an open-bolt mechanism and are intended to be used in roles requiring maximum firepower. Due to the quantity and rate of fire, these weapons generate a significant amount of heat, primarily in the barrel and gas operating system (if one is present). The temperatures generated significantly affect weapon function by burning off lubricating oils, altering critical tolerances as parts expand at differential rates (depending on material), and temporarily and/or permanently weakening structural materials. This may cause various malfunctions including critical weapon failure (feeding & extraction failures, blown barrels, bolt failure etc.). To avoid these affects, cooling systems such as fins, fluting, increased forced air convection and water cooling have been employed historically. However, these systems can have various drawbacks including low effectiveness, weight, bulk, complexity and cost. Because of this, modern machine-guns such as the US M60 GPMG, FN MAG/M240 GPMG, and M2HB-QCB all utilize quick-change barrel (QCB) systems to completely replace a hot barrel with a fresh one.
Rifles are not expected to generate the heat levels seen on machine-guns. Therefore rifle barrels have traditionally been considered an integral part of the firearm. Barrels were never intended to be readily removed especially at the operator level. While this approach has worked historically, this type of design has imposed a number of limitations on these systems. With increased detachable box magazine capacity, lighter ammunition and the demands of high-end users such as special forces operators, rifles are experiencing heat issues similar to machine-guns. QCB systems allow similar barrel swaps to prolong weapon use under intense operational circumstances.
These limits have given rise to rifle systems and modifications designed to allow users to change the barrel. Systems such as the LMT Monolithic Rail Platform (MRP) and FN SCAR attach the barrel with a number of screws requiring additional tooling in order to operate. Other systems are true QCB systems such as the Leitner-Wise Modular Weapon System (MWS) and MGI Hydra that incorporate two-point lateral lever or cam systems which mount the barrel and allow quick change ability without tools. The benefits of such systems are numerous and include mission adaptability, easier serviceability, easier caliber change of the weapon, and more compact storage.
The present invention is an improved QCB system with numerous improvements that make it simpler to operate and maintain as compared to the prior art.